One Love
by PompeyMagnus
Summary: Third Impact, the end of the world as we know it. As complementation races across the planet, will the people of NERV be able to let go of their misery and embrace One? Anyone? Features SxA, MayaxRits, MisxHyu and more. Please read and review.


Well yep, this is The Evincar with yet another fanfic, a songfic to be exact.

I like writing songfics, and I like making mass updates…It's been harder lately, since stupidly introduced three new long-running fanfics…But hey, I'll have free time, don't worry about _me_, just read my stuff, dammit! 

Eheeheh, well this is to the tune of U2's "One" (Oddly enough, my second U2 Songfic after "Blindness", both of which are from one of their best albums, "Achtung Baby!")  


Anyway, let's start the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Is it getting better?**

**Or do you feel the same**

**Will it make it easier on you now?**

**You got someone to blame**

**You say...**

**One love**

**One life**

**

* * *

**

The obelisks loomed in the dimly-lit, anonymity of the dark chambers, voices echoing around the emptiness.

"The appointed time has finally come to hand…"

"The beginning, the end, it has all started at the same point. Splendid, it this is best for civilization."

"We will now board the saving Ark called Evangelion, but it will not truly change our human shape, in the end.

"It is only a transition ceremony. To cause the rebirth in those who are imprisoned in their shells."

"God, humans, and all other life forms use death to become one."

"Yes, the fate of destruction, is also the joy of rebirth!"

"All shall be made into One!"

* * *

**When it's one need**

**In the night**

**One love**

**We get to share it**

**Leaves you baby if you**

**Don't care for it**

**

* * *

**

Aoba crouched down as another bullet flew over her head, loading his pistol and grimacing.

_Dammit…they're…everywhere. Heh…we don't have a chance in hell…_

Meanwhile, Makoto groaned as he reloaded his pistol, nursing a gunshot wound to his left shoulder.

"There's…This situation…is totally wrong…This facility wasn't built with a proper system to defend against a full human invasion!"

Aoba grimaced, his mind the voice of pessimism and reality as always.

"It's only a matter of time…we don't stand a chance…"

"This is a real land war…the equipment in this base just can't handle that…"

"Think about it though. They've been steadily decreasing the funding for any and all defensive systems. This has probably been planned from the beginning!"

Aoba sighed as he noticed Maya was still fidgeting with her pistol and crying.

"The safety's on…just-"

Maya shook her head, shivering.

"I…I just don't know how to use a gun…I can't…"

Aoba placed his hand on her shaking back, trying to calm her for what would come.

_Eh…she has more of a chance to survive anyway…I will die…and Makoto will die…but perhaps they will spare a woman…_

"Just pretend this is training, Maya…We did that a lot, remember?"

"B-But! These aren't just targets for target practice or cardboard cutouts! They're human…"

Aoba clenched his fists, almost snarling, and then trying to calm his voice down as he heard another bullet whiz over his head.

"Dammit Maya! Shoot or we'll die! If you don't shoot, you-"

Aoba was cut off as a bullet swiftly passed straight through his shoulder and out his back.

He groaned and slumped to the ground, sighing softly.

The wound didn't hurt. Not really. He just felt numb.

It'd always been like this. Always. He hadn't really ever cared about anything.

Except her…and her…rejection.

_Shigeru Aoba sat in the front of his computer, staring blankly at the blank screen, his reflection so numb and blank that he couldn't actually see it, it seemed to merge and then fade away into the screen until he was simply looking at darkness._

_The keyboard let annoying clacks as he slowly typed at it, a few times, and then turned away, his face twisted in a mysterious look of disgust, his mind flitting back to memories of the past._

He could hear shouting around him, but it seemed mercifully distant.

The reaction is increasing in all of the Evangelion series and all personnel on land!

All the Evangelions are still stable, but the reaction is steadily increasing!

My God! The anti-A.T. Field is still spreading! It's starting to materialize and expand!

_Shigeru Aoba sat quietly in the club, next to the bar, a glass of some clear type of liquor in his hand. He stared at it intensely, watching as it swirled in his glass, and then raised it to his mouth, drinking down the burning that would lead to numbness._

_He remembered the only reason he drank, and the only reason he had started drinking at least every few weeks ago. The numbness of drunken stupor felt familiar, as if he was back in his dead mother's womb._

_He glared at the countenance of a smiling, attractive young woman's reflection on his glass, sighing._

_She looked almost like…__Mamimi Samejima_

_He studied her reflection on his glass, tilting it occasionally to get a better look, his eyes opening wide. _

_It was her, his old school crush. _

_Albeit, she hadn't really been a crush in the traditional sense, it was more of a foolhardy lust combined with misery that led to a mix of idolatry. It was all human nature in the end._

_She looked much older now, the beauty of a budding nymphet adopting the sophistication of a young woman._

_Aoba sighed and peered at his shaky reflection in the little liquid that was left in his glass. He had changed as well, he remembered a picture of him smiling, somewhere around 3rd grade, with a boyish, charming face. _

_Now his hair was longer, almost to his shoulders, wild ebony locks that he did not care to cut or maintain. Instead of an innocent smile framed by soft skin, he now had a scowl surrounded by unruly stubble._

_Aoba always did wonder when he had lost his innocence, his hope, his humanity, and he realized that although he could squarely place the blame on other people, he could not pinpoint the exact moment. Somewhere between the budding cognizance of early childhood and the juvenile realizations of the teenage years..._

_He groaned, his eyes weary from lack of sleep, threatening to succumb, but he managed to fight it off quite easily; in fact to his satisfaction, the urges to sleep had seemed to get less and less, and he had began to feel much weaker and much happier, he enjoyed the numb weakness. It was, satisfactory._

_

* * *

_

**Did I disappoint you?**

**Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?**

**You act like you never had love**

**And you want me to go without**

**Well it's...**

**Too late**

**Tonight**

**To drag the past out into the light**

**

* * *

**

Makoto's eyes opened wide, and then he squinted them shut with a yelp as he saw the entire control room shake with explosions, Kouzou standing, staring up listlessly with a slight smile, Maya cowering next to her laptop.

He clenched his fists and shuddered.

"It's all over…It's all over…It's all over…It's all…"

Suddenly he felt a presence next to him, and he smelled a familiar scent as he felt warm breath against his cheek, a whisper in his ear.

"It's all over, Makoto…If we lose Unit 01's signal…well, you know what to do."

He nodded, the words flowing out of his mouth before he could think about them.

"I know…it's better to self-destruct this entire area than to allow Third Impact to occur."

Misato Katsuragi nodded, shutting those eyes; those eyes he could never forget.

"Sorry."

"It's alright…It's an honor to die beside the one you love…"

The last part flowed out of his mouth naturally, almost irresistibly; he could not have prevented himself from saying it even if he'd wanted to.

She turned to him, her eyes widening.

"You…love me?"

He gulped audibly and then his eyes bulged out as she sprang upon him, almost ferociously embracing him, passion in her beautiful predatory eyes that seemed oddly crimson, as if she hadn't slept for weeks.

He smiled, chuckling to himself as he returned her embrace.

"I love you…"

_Pop._

_

* * *

_

**We're one, but we're not the same**

**We get to**

**Carry each other**

**Carry each other**

**One...**

**

* * *

**

Asuka Langley Sohryu groaned and then let out a shuddering moan as she felt a horrendous pressure on her skull.

It made her vision blurry, it made her arms feel tired, or whatever was left of her mangled limbs from the battle.

She shuddered in the entry plug as the white Evangelions soared around like predatory birds over the practically destroyed Unit 02.

She gasped for air, but she couldn't really feel much of it going in, just a warm feeling creeping down her lip, and then the numbing darkness again.

She tried to bring herself into the fetal position, lying down and sobbing without tears, her back shaking as she muttered to herself.

"I don't want to…die…I don't want to…die…"

Then she heard his nervous voice, almost stuttering as he approached her from behind.

"I'm…glad you're alive and alright."

She shook, not responding. She needn't turn, she knew that voice, and she could taste him in her mouth, that bittersweet taste at the tip of her tongue.

She didn't turn, she didn't need to, she simply spoke as she heard his footsteps stop a few feet short of her. Her voice was miring with hate, misery, anger and humiliation, anyone, even a stranger could've sensed it, it was at the top of her words, standing there in blazing, fiery red.

Shut up! Who are you calling alright? This is the worst thing that could've happened to me! To be defeated like this! I'd rather die than be defeated like this! I hate you! I hate everyone, I hate everything!"

The words flowed out of her mouth like she was following some unseen script of her psyche, it was easy to say those words of hate, she needed to, but she could actually feel him stiffen and shake.

Then the sound of footsteps, blurry, and she smirked.

_Right…go on and run away Third Child…get away from me…I'm not…I'm…_

Suddenly she gasped as she felt a hand grasp firmly around her shoulder, and then firm and slender arms wrap around her in a warm hug.

"I won't run away."

She shook in his arms, shivering, and then finally collapsing in a heap of sobs, turning around and passionately returning his embrace.

She had been fragile enough to hate the world, and fragile enough to love it, so light was her shattered mind that the slightest thing was able to sway it.

She sobbed in his arms, enjoying the warm human contact, such contact she had not experienced for years.

It felt so…_warm…_

Then his voice, the voice of a coward, of a warrior, of a young man, of a savior, of her hate, of her love.

"I love you…Asuka Langley Sohryu…Do you…love me?"

She stared up into his eyes, smiling sheepishly as tears ran down her face.

"I think you already know the answer, Third Child."

And with that she closed the distance, her lips softly impacting against his.

_Pop._

_

* * *

_

**Have you come here for forgiveness?**

**Have you come to raise the dead?**

**Have you come here to play Jesus**

**To the lepers in your head**

**Did I ask too much**

**More than a lot**

**You gave me nothing**

**Now it's all I got**

**

* * *

**

Kouzou shut his eyes tight, and then opened them wide, having turned his gaze from the remains of Makoto and the other technicians, to above.

He smiled sadly, and was completely cognizant.

_The final time has come…it appears so…the prophecy…I will see her soon…See all of them soon…_

Kouzou continued to stare above until he saw her, as he knew he would, coming down the stairs of the school building and entering his office, her shining emerald eyes blinking, sublimely beautiful framed by her soft brown hair.

He sighed as he heard her voice, and turned around back towards his laboratory notes.

"Ah, Professor Fuyutsuki, did I tell you about the big news? I remember telling you about him."

He peered at her, his eyes squinting, a friendly smile under them that did not spread to the rest of his face.

"You told me about him…"

She stared at his face, smiling beamingly, as she always seemed to do.

"Did you find him unpleasant?"

"You told him about me…"

"I'm sorry…Did it bother you?"

He turned away, his face dark and brooding, but his voice pleasant, he couldn't bear being angry with her.

"No…No…I'll concede that he's out of the ordinary,…But he's not the kind to choose to know. And Ikari….I can't imagine you spending your life with him."

"Why's that? "

Suddenly he spun around, staring into her beautiful eyes and sighing, his face laced heavily with yearning concern.

"What do you _see_ in him? Why would you want to-"

"Professor-"

"Yui…I love you…I can't bear to see you go to someone who might not be right for you, for the rest of your life. I know you're a brilliant young woman, but-"

He closed his eyes, continuing, his face suddenly peaceful as his school office shimmered back to the control room, despite him still being a youthful young professor and her being a beautiful living woman.

But…everyone I know who has an opinion is saying the same thing…Gendo Rokubungi only wants to marry you for two reasons…Access to your theories and to the patron supporting your work…Yui…I love you! I can't bear this!"

Her eyes widened slightly, but her face still held a peaceful smile.

"You…love me."

Kouzou nodded, his face completely tranquil as he reached out to caress her soft cheek.

"Yes…Yui…"

_Pop._

_

* * *

_

**We're one**

**But we're not the same**

**Well we**

**Hurt each other**

**Then we do it again**

**You say**

**Love is a temple**

**

* * *

**

Maya shook her head, sobbing in desperation as she typed uselessly on the keyboard of her laptop.

"It's all hopeless…I need the answer…what does the calculation say…sempai! Sempai! Sempai! Sempai!"

She choked with sobs, shaking her head in disbelief, when suddenly she felt a delicate hand rub against her cheek, while another lifted her hands from the keyboard and began typing rapidly.

The screen read, "I need you. Do you love me?"

Maya smiled sadly and then almost laughed with doomed joy, wrapping her arms right around Ritsuko Akagi's body.

"Yes, yes, sempai, sempai!"

_Pop._

_

* * *

_

**Love a higher law**

**Love is a temple**

**Love the higher law**

**You ask me to enter**

**But then you make me crawl**

**And I can't be holding on**

**To what you got**

**When all you got is hurt**

**One love**

**One blood**

**One life**

**

* * *

**

He had heard a distant scream that sounded like Maya and an odd feeling as the ground shook around him, but his eyes were blurry and he was staring up at where the sky would've usually been.

"The anti-A.T. Field has gone past the limit!"

"Dear God! If this continues, all life forms will be destroyed!"

He could hear an old voice, thick with guilt and surrender, and it echoed in his head as he faded away, ignoring the noises.

"Everything is just like the prophecy. The world's door of beginning and end has finally opened…opened…opened…"

Then simply odd popping noises coupled with the usual explosions, along with screaming, whispers, and then an eerie silence.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes, groaning and noticing that the wound in his shoulder was gone.

He tried to stand and peered forward, staring at odd pools of liquid and discarded clothes.

"M-Maya? Makoto?"

Suddenly a pleasant voice behind him.

"Aoba…"

He turned around, almost stumbling forward in the field of snow, the school building looming to his left.

He coughed in the cold, and stared at her as she stood in front of him, wrapped in her winter clothes, Mamimi.

Aoba's eyes opened wide and then he stared at her, squinting, feeling helpless as she slowly crept closely towards him, her small delicate body pulsing with energy.

"I love you…Aoba…Do you love me?"

In the distance he heard the strumming of a guitar, and he gasped for air, muttering to himself.

"Do you love me, Aoba?"

"Nihil…nihil…nihil…"

Then everything descended into darkness, the feeling of snow beneath his boots fading away like a breeze.

Then he remembered the truth.

_He stumbled after her on the cold steps of the school gymnasium as the snow slowly began settling down, floating from the sky._

_She quickened her pace, striding forward silently._

"Mamimi…wait!"

_She continued strolling past the steps, furthering the distance and he actually jogged forward after her, slowing when he catch up, trying to get her attention._

"_Don't. Hey- Wait, Mamimi."_

_She finally noticed him, her hands in her coat, cocking her head and continuing to walk, her voice tired._

"_Oh my god…"_

"_Can't we talk!"_

_She turned her head for a second to reply, steadily walking._

"_No!"_

"_Mamimi…Don't walk.."_

_He finally stopped and yelled in an almost angry voice._

"_Hey!"_

_She suddenly stopped midway on the steps, turning to him, her face irritated._

"_I…I really did try to kill myself, Mamimi!"_

_She nodded to herself and he continue; his voice less intense._

"_Just before I faked it…"_

_Mamimi chuckled hollowly to herself and then smiled sadly at him, shaking her head._

"_Huh, wow…Aoba, it's over…what do you expect me to say?"_

"_No it's not!"_

_She sighed._

"_Yeah it is. I'm in love with somebody else."_

"_Who!"_

_She shook her head, speaking in quiet exasperation._

"_Wow…you know Aoba, that's really not your business. It's over. Deal with it."_

_He stared at her, his hand outstretched, his face tired, his chest slowly rising and descending._

"_Mamimi…I…I just want to know you."_

_She raised her head slightly, squinting her eyes apathetically._

"_What does that mean? 'Know me'? 'Know me.'_

_She shook her head, shrugging._

"_Nobody knows anybody else, ever! You will never…ever know me."_

_He stared at her, his hand still outstretched, his long hair shaking in a cold breeze._

_Then she simply walked away, leaving him on the steps, where he'd stood until the first snowflake came down, splashing against his cheek and then melting into a tear._

"I love you, Aoba. Do you love me?"

Aoba's eyes widened, shut tight, and then he opened his mouth, speaking without thinking of it, the words flowing out of his mouth.

"Love you! I could never love you, no one will ever know or love anyone… You're not ever going to know me… You're not ever going to know me…Figure it out. Deal with it."

He stumbled backwards as the young girl in front of him let out a gasp, her eyes tinged with sublime sadness, a pale arm protruding out of her face. Then a pale leg out of her back.

Aoba let out a choking moan as the Mamimi Samejima exploded into a pulsing pale mass of pale limbs, crimson eyes and maniacal smiles.

He stumbled backwards, out of the snowy campus and hit his head against his console in the control room, letting out a gut-wrenching scream as the group of Rei's crept towards him.

"NO! NOOO! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! THIS! THIS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_Pop._

_

* * *

_

**You got to do what you should**

**One life**

**With each other**

**Sisters**

**Brothers**

**One life**

**But we're not the same**

**We get to**

**Carry each other**

**Carry each other**

**One...life**

**One**

**

* * *

**

Well, hope you didn't think this was lame or anything…

I just felt like going into one of the most horrendous and intriguing moments of End of Evangelion…And I always thought Aoba was an interesting character…Maybe I'll make a fic with him as the main character some day (psyche).

Anyway, as for the songfic part, you should really just listen to the song while you're reading this, the lyrics may seem odd, but the song is just perfect for what's happening, in a loop of play of course. :D

Well, later, check out my other non songfic fanfics…


End file.
